Golpes del Destino
by Worik
Summary: Este es un FanFiction basado en la historia de perosnajes como Vi, Caitlyn y Jinx, además de varios más, con alteraciones en la línea de tiempo y hechos que los llevarán a converger en un nuevo destino.
1. De la Oscuridad a la Luz

1\. De la Oscuridad a la Luz

Aquel día en el derrumbe de la mina que asaltaba Vi, cuando esta decidió cometer el acto de valentía más grande de su vida a cambio del abandono total de su vida pasada, Vi tomó los guantes de minería y lanzó el puñetazo contra el derrumbe de rocas que bloqueaba el camino a la salida permitiendo que los mineros pudieran avanzar, al hacer esto una roca golpea un lateral de su cabeza y parte de su hombro izquierdo dejándola aturdida y levemente incapacitada, tambaleándose luchó por llegar a la salida mientras los demás corrían y todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, entre aquel infierno de desesperación vio una silueta en el suelo, era su compañera de asaltos Jinx, ella estaba inconsciente, al reconocerla Vi aceleró su paso y con el brazo bueno que le quedaba la tomó, arrastrándola como pudo hasta la salida, ya faltaba poco para abandonar ese desastroso lugar, una lámpara que caía del techo impactó contra la espalda de Vi, terminando así con el poco de consciencia y fuerza que le quedaban, con la vista enrojecida y puesta en la luz de la entrada que poco a poco se desvanecía ante sus ojos, vio como dos siluetas corrían hacia ella tomándola y tomando a Jinx. Eso fue lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento.


	2. Un Nuevo Día

2\. "Un Nuevo Día"

8 años después del incidente de la mina.

-¡Jinx! Date prisa, vamos a llegar tarde a la academia.

Jinx baja corriendo.

–¿Por qué tanta prisa? hermanita, unos cuantos minutos tarde no está mal- dijo Jinx en un tono burlesco y arrogante.

-La familia Moore fue muy amable en darnos todo lo que tenemos ahora-contestó mejor que podemos hacer es dar frutos en nuestros estudios y llegar a ser aún más talentosas.

Ambas salen de la mansión Moore camino a la Academia Mayor de Piltóver.

-¡Señorita boxeadora!-dice una voz femenina.

Vi voltea la vista hacia ella.

–La princesita de Piltóver ha llegado, que gusto verte Cait.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames de esa manera Vi, no soy ninguna princesita, yo me cuido sola- Contestó Jinx.

-Su majestad la princesita flacucha-contestas Jinx burlándose de .

-¿Siempre tiene que ser así? Vi.

-Jajaja mejor apurémonos, la princesita no debería llegar tarde-agrega Vi.

Caitlyn Toever, hija de una adinerada familia líder en Piltóver y una de los más reconocidos prodigio de Piltóver, con un futuro próspero ante ella y un determinado sentido de la justicia, siempre atenta a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, como líder de la clase siempre busca el orden ante todo, Vi con su fuerte carácter siempre tan irritable y metiéndose en problemas, con un orgullo irrompible y una voluntad desbordante, talentosa en la Tecmaturgia Mecánica, Jinx tan burlesca y arrogante a morir, tomando todo a la ligera, habilidosa y con basto conocimiento en la tecnología armamentista Hextech, siempre problemas por su inmaduro cará nuevo día se alza para estas tres damas de Piltóver.

¿Qué les deparará el futuro?


	3. El Tiempo

3\. "El Tiempo"

*Pasos acelerados*  
Vi y Jinx corren a esconderse en uno de los talleres de Tecmaturgia Mecánica.

-¿En que estabas pensado al jugarle una broma así al director de la academia?-pregunta Vi en un tono fuerte y agitado.

-No es mi culpa que sea tan pequeño que parezca un Yordle con peluca- contesta Jinx.

-¡Es un Yordle con peluca!- replica Vi.

-Ow… Entonces eso hará la broma aún más pesada y agraciada jajaja-dice Jinx algo entusiasmada.

Le había jugado una broma a Raidinger hermano del famoso Yordle inventor de Piltóver y director de la Academía Mayor de Piltóver, esto podría haber significado su expulsión si hubieran atrapado a Jinx antes de que Vi logrará esconderla justo a tiempo.

*Se escuchan pasos y voces afuera del taller*

-Quédate aquí, espera unos minutos a que se calme el alboroto y sal-agrega vemos en casa.

Jinx asiente con la cabeza, Vi sale del taller disimulando y sigue su camino hacia las aulas.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y Jinx se adelanta a casa, las brillantes calles de Piltóver que empiezan a deslumbrar a esa hora con un montón de letreros y luces fluorescentes que logran verse a la perfección desde la colina en la que se encuentra la mansión Moore, Jinx siente una presencia tras ella y un escalofrío en la nuca, voltea abruptamente hacía atrás para no encontrarse sino con el viento moviendo los árboles y arbustos de los jardines de la mansión.

-Empieza a hacer frío de repente-dice Jinx mientras va hacía el interior de la casa.

-Pequeña flacucha y problemática, me alegra que estés bien-dice Vi entrando a la sala de la mansión.

\- ¿Vas a negar que no estuvo genial lo que le hice al cabezón aquel?-dice Jinx mientras ríe recordando lo que hizo.

\- Jajaja bueno, por lo menos tu nunca pierdes la alegría ni la creatividad-agrega Vi

Ocurre un silencio incómodo entre ambas.

-¿Por qué traes esa cara larga?- Pregunta Vi.

-¿No has sentido como que algo no encaja en nuestras vidas? Como si faltarán piezas.

–No sé a qué quieras referirte, me parece que nuestra vida está bien aquí, después de que nos salvarán de aquel derrumbe y que perdiéramos a nuestros padres en eso, los Moore nos acogieron amablemente y nos lo han brindado todo durante estos años- contesta Vi.

Ambas se quedan calladas y pensativas.

Una noche muy tranquila y silenciosa se extiende en Piltóver, mientras las vidas van y vienen.

¿Será la calma antes de la tormenta?


	4. Divagando entre Sueños

4\. "Divagando Entre Sueños"

Jinx está ante un callejón en el que ha ocurrido una masacre, esta petrificada ante tan terrible escena, a sus pies se encuentran dos personas, una de ellas toma su pie y le dice que la ama y que corra, al fondo del callejón una oscura silueta de brillantes ojos purpuras se alza riendo, Jinx lanza un grito desgarrador y despierta en su cama, tarda unos segundos en reaccionar del shock.

-¿Qué era eso?- pregunta para sí misma.

Ahora le cuesta reconciliar el sueño pues no para de pensar en tan horrible pesadilla, sus ojos se cierran durante un breve momento en su cabeza escucha gritos y sonidos de rocas cayendo, pasos fuertes y una voz familiar, vuelve a despertar de golpe en su cama, ya es de día y el sol que entra por su ventana le da en la cara, afuera en el jardín se escuchan fuertes puñetazos, es Vi golpeando un saco en su entrenamiento matutino.

\- ¡Oye punky! Intento dormir- grita jinx.

\- Oh se ha despertado la bella durmiente, recuerda que hoy probaré el prototipo de mis guanteletes Hextech-dice Vi.

Jinx vuelve a la cama con cara de zombie.

-Tener una hermana tan activa debería ser un delito-dice Jinx mientras se tira de golpe en su cama.

Vi llevaba tiempo trabajando en unos guanteletes Hextech basados en el diseño de unos guantes de minería con aumento de fuerza, toda una fan del boxeo y con su rudeza tenía pensado otros objetivos para los guanteles, pero la academia quería ver más utilidad en ellos así que Vi decidió mejorar la calidad y aumento de fuerza que daban, la lesión en su hombro aún se sentía de vez en cuando con el peso de los guanteletes, pero eso no le impedía usarlos.

-El del cerebro galante ha entrado a la sala- grita Jinx bromeando.

-¡Jinx! ¿Dónde están tus modales? El es uno de los prodigios de Piltóver- agrega Caitlyn en un tono alterado.

-A Caitlyn le gusta Jayce…A Caitlyn le gusta Jayce- contesta Jinx burlándose.

Jayce y Raidinger estaban para supervisar los prototipos de Vi, ella empieza cargando unas cajas atadas de acero, los guantes potencian su fuerza y lo hace con facilidad, su siguiente objetivo es un contenedor todo va bien mientras lo eleva, pero de repente siente una fuerte punzada en su hombro y una visión momentánea viene a ella, esta tirada en el suelo, todo está rojo y solo puede ver una luz en un túnel y rocas cayendo, Vi reacciona de su visión pero al titubear ha perdido el equilibrio y el contenedor está a punto de caerle encima, Vi se tambalea mientras ve como el contenedor va directo hacia ella.


	5. Despertar

5\. "Despertar"

Aquel pesado objeto estaba a punto de terminar con su vida, para Vi el tiempo se detuvo por un momento y cerró los ojos, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en todo el taller, Vi abrió los ojos y se encontró con el contenedor volcado lejos de ella, el imponente martillo Mercurial de Jayce se alzaba con firmeza ante ella.

\- ¿Estas bien?-pregunta Jayce.

-S...S…Sí…-contesta Vi recién reaccionando del shock.

Caitlyn y Jinx corrieron hacia ella, Caitlyn la abraza y luego la ayudan a levantar, después de un rato ya todo se ha calmado y Raidinger se acerca para dar su aprobación a los proyectos.

–Hoy tuvimos dos éxitos proyectos ya aprobados- dice Raidinger con el tono de seriedad que suele cuidado más cuidado la próxima vez señorita Moore.

Caitlyn y Jinx celebran y se animan por Vi, pero ella estaba tan impactada aún con lo que le había sucedido y la visión que había tenido, que sólo pintó una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Deberíamos ir a la mansión para que revisen tu brazo hermanita llorona-dijo Jinx.

La madre adoptiva de Vi y Jinx, Areida Moore era una experta en medicina, fundadora de uno de los hospitales más reconocidos por usar Tematurgia para la reconstrucción y rehabilitación de pacientes, esta revisó el hombro de Vi sin encontrar ningún problema en él, solo la cicatriz que siempre había tenido desde que la encontraron, Areida se fue de la sala de la mansión en la que se encontraba y dejo a Jinx y a Vi solas allí.

-Vi… He estado teniendo sueños raros últimamente, sueños horribles donde hay personas muertas y una criatura de ojos purpuras, además que escucho un derrumbe y gritos a veces…-comenta Jinx.

Vi se sorprende por lo que le acaba de contar Jinx, pues se relaciona perfectamente con la visión que había tenido -¿y si Jinx tenía razón? ¿y si en verdad falta algo en nuestras vidas? Cada vez que intento recordar sobre mi pasado me duele la cabeza y quedó en blanco- pensó Vi.

– ¿Has estado leyendo muchos libros de terror últimamente Jinx? Jajaja, no te preocupes, no ha de ser más que tu loca imaginación- Contesta Vi para no alterar las cosas.

Aquella noche de fuerte y ruidoso viento, algo sucedía dentro de los sueños de Jinx, ella estaba corriendo por las calles de una gran y contaminada ciudad, al dar la vuelta a una calle, ve de nuevo la escena de la masacre, la mujer que la toma y le dice que la ama pero que debe correr, la silueta al fondo del callejón se acerca mientras le dice "¿no te parece gracioso?", en aquel instante Jinx siente como pierde la cabeza ante el miedo y la desesperación, abruptamente cambia de instancia, ahora está en una túnel de roca, está corriendo hacia el interior junto a un grupo de personas, de repente un fuerte brillo verde sale de uno de los caminos y algo explota, todo se empieza a venir abajo y una roca la golpea fuertemente en la cabeza, lo último que escucha son gritos y rocas cayendo mientras se desvanece, Jinx despierta asustada y mira a su alrededor la ventisca es muy fuerte así que se levanta para cerrar el ventanal, mientras la cierra ve una figura afuera de su ventana caminando por los jardines, la figura se detiene, Jinx siente como está a punto de mirarla, un brillo sale de los ojos de aquella espectral silueta, el viento aumenta y Jinx debe cerrar los ojos, cierra la ventana y cuando intenta volver la vista hacía donde estaba aquella cosa, ya no estaba.

-¿Estaré enloqueciendo?- dice Jinx para sí misma mientras se envuelve en sábanas hasta la cabeza intentando contener el llanto.

Mientras en un oscuro lugar de Piltóver dos personas se encuentran.

-¿Cuánto más crees que tarde en romperse la chica una vez más?- voz desconocida.

–Las cartas ya están sobre la mesa y nuestra jugada está hecha, el juego pasivo ha llegado a su fin.


	6. Buenas Noches

6\. Buenas noches

Aquel día Jinx se levantó más temprano de lo normal, salió antes que Vi y se negó a ir en el auto del chofer de los Moore, tomó un metro de Piltóver y se bajó por el camino largo hacía la academia, cuando iba a dar vuelta a una esquina recordó esa horrible escena de su sueño y su corazón se aceleró, dudo un momento antes de voltear pero luego reaccionó y lo hizo, no se encontró una escena sangrienta, pero sí una cajita de bufón, tambaleándose de lado a lado mientras lanzaba un sonido de risa, miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie por la aquella calle.

-Que aburrida broma matutina- dijo Jinx en voz baja

Fue un día gris y aburrido para ella, aquellos sueños la tenían pensante, agotada y con sustos repentinos, no hallaba explicación a ello y tampoco a lo que vio y sintió en carne propia al mirar por la ventana la noche anterior, evitó a Vi y a Caitlyn durante todo el día, se sentía incomprendida, sin refugio seguro, totalmente a la deriva como si esa no fuera su vida ni su lugar, aquella tarde se adelantó a casa sola, tampoco tomó el vehículo de los Moore, y esta vez tomó el camino largo a la mansión rodeando por los parques de Piltóver, del atardecer pasó a la noche, Jinx se sentó en una banca del gran parque de Piltóver, con un desanimo dentro de sí y una mirada perdida, alguien se acercaba por un costado y se sentó a su lado, era un hombre joven algo pálido pero con una amable sonrisa en el rostro.

-La noche es encantadora, en ella se aprecia el encantador firmamento estrellado, el acogedor frío y el ensordecedor silencio- dijo el hombre.

-No suelo salir mucho de noche, siempre he sido muy friolenta y terminó temblando- contestó Jinx.

-¿Temblando como aquella vez en que nos vimos por primera vez, mi pequeña locura?.

Jinx se sorprendió y volteó a verle rápidamente, el hombre solo estaba allí apreciando el cielo nocturno.

-¿Qu…Qué ha dicho?–dijo Jinx con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué tal un truco de magia?- preguntó el extraño hombre en un tono burlesco.

Mientras se volteaba hacia Jinx su cara se deformaba de una manera grotesca hasta quedar como una peculiar máscara, su ropa se transformó en una túnica negra encapuchada.

-¿Por qué es cara tan larga mi pequeña locura?- en ese instante sus ojos brillaron de un color purpura.

Jinx tenía un nudo en la garganta y estaba totalmente impactada con lo que estaba aconteciendo, ella empieza a correr en dirección a la mansión con todas sus fuerzas, después de un momento volvió la vista hacia atrás para ver si eso la estaba siguiendo, pero no se encontró con nada, siente un fuerte golpe que empuja sus piernas y la tumba al suelo, luego es arrastrada hacia el interior de un oscuro parque.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Basura depravada! ¡suéltame!- grita Jinx.

-Tú quieres respuestas y yo te las daré Jinx, pero quizá no sea lo que quieras y sufras mucho más de lo que ya has sufrido- dice el hombre enmascarado para luego reír mientras toma la cara de Jinx y abre su boca, saca un pequeño frasco de su túnica y deja caer el líquido que está en su interior en la boca de Jinx, esta se resiste a tragar.

–Sólo pido cooperación si no quieres que terminé matándote de la risa, mi pequeña locura.

Lagrimas brotan de los ojos de Jinx mientras traga aquella extraña poción, su mente se retuerce por completo y ante sus ojos pasan muchas imágenes y recuerdos.

–Has sido engañada, apartada de tu vida real y de tu lugar en este mundo, captada por los propios asesinos de tu familia y arrastrada hasta un falso paraíso que solo es una cortina de humo, te he dado la fuerza para que saborees el dulzor de la venganza -dice el hombre.

Jinx ya hace en el suelo en shock, todos los recuerdos vuelven a ella, pero con la retorcida alteración que este extraño ser les acaba de dar, sus ojos se tornan de un rojo carmesí y una sonrisa se pinta en sus rosto.

-¿no te parece gracioso?- dice el espectral ser.

–esta noche sí, esta noche será divertida y graciosa, tan graciosa que morirán de la risa- contesta Jinx antes de soltar una irracional carcajada .


	7. Me ha Seguido Hasta Casa

7\. Me ha seguido hasta casa

Aquel día Vi se estaba tardando en llegar a la mansión, había estado preocupada por Jinx todo el día, pero no podía dejar de lado su proyecto, el núcleo Hextech, con él sus guanteletes quedarían completos ya casi estaba terminado, pero se le hacía tarde así que decidió llevarse a casa su proyecto y terminarlo en su taller de trabajo, le había pedido a Caitlyn que le ayudará a llevar las cosas del núcleo a la mansión.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Cait.  
-No hay de qué Vi, siempre nos apoyamos- respondió Caitlyn-. ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?.  
-Pues…Nada importante- respondió Vi.-Ya te lo habría comentado si fuera complicado jejeje.  
Caitlyn se queda mirándola un momento y luego voltea la vista poniendo una cara de sospecha. Después de un rato llegan a la mansión Moore, Vi baja los materiales y el núcleo Hextech.  
-¿Por qué no está ninguno de los empleados de la mansión por aquí?- se pregunta Vi. –Creo que llevaré todo yo misma, hasta mañana Cait.

Caitlyn se despide de Vi y sigue en el auto camino a su casa, Vi procede a entrar a la mansión con sus cosas, pero entre más avanza más raro le parece todo, no había ningún empleado por allí y eso es muy poco usual, mientras seguía el camino ya casi llegando a la puerta ve algo de sangre en la perilla, la sorpresa se nota en los ojos de Vi.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?- se pregunta Vi ya empezando a alterarse.

Abre la puerta rápidamente y deja la caja en al que llevaba el núcleo puesta en el suelo.  
-¿Madre? ¿Padre? ¿Alguien?.

Vi empieza a ponerse nerviosa, mientras mira hacia todos lados empieza a notar manchas de sangre y huellas que llevan a el salón atrio de los Moore, toma el núcleo y lo guarda en su bolsillo para después correr tras el rastro de la sangre, una vez llega al salón atrio de los Moore, ve a Areida y a su Padre de rodillas, a su alrededor varios empleados y guarda espaldas ya hacen muertos.  
-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Quién ha hecho esto?-pregunta Vi.  
Su madre levanta la cabeza lentamente, su mirada esta aterrorizada.  
-¡Corre Vi! ¡Vete muy lejos de aquí!- grita Areida  
Vi no puede creer lo que está viendo, empieza a caminar hacía sus padres, en ese instante escucha un ruido detrás de ella y alcanza a bloquear con sus brazos, un fuerte golpe que iba directo a su cara, cuando lo repele no ve a nadie.

-Bienvenida a casa "Hermanita".  
Vi voltea y queda sorprendida con lo que encuentra.  
-¿T…t…tú?-pregunta Vi temblando.  
-Es hora de que te enteres de unas cuantas cosas que nos han estado ocultando este par de viejos-Dice Jinx.  
Jinx llevaba un puñal en su mano y una mirada que Vi nunca había visto en ella, Vi estaba confundida y asustada por lo que estaba aconteciendo. Detrás de Jinx aparece lentamente una persona, con una túnica negra y una máscara.  
-Vaya vaya la "hermanita" es más fuerte de lo que pensaba, ese golpe le hubiera roto el cuello a cualquiera si no lo hubiera bloqueado- dice esa misteriosa persona.

Vi empieza a sentir un dolor en sus antebrazos, el hombre misterioso la había dado el golpe con mucha fuerza.  
-¿Eres tú el que ha hecho esto? ¿Qué les has hecho a Jinx?- pregunta Vi con mucha desesperación.  
-Yo no he hecho nada más que destapar la verdad que ella merecía saber y que tú te niegas a admitir- dice el misterioso hombre.  
-¡Tú! ¡Monstruo! No te bastó con matar a mi hermano y hacer esa masacre en Zaun-dice el señor Moore.  
-Ay… Hieres mis vacios sentimientos jajaja- interrumpe el misterioso hombre burlándose del señor Moore  
-.¿Me vas a decir que no te ha parecido gracioso  
-¡Escoria esto no es gracioso! Pagarás por lo que has hecho asesino ¡Corre Vi!-

En ese instante el hombre saca de la túnica una larga daga y la clava en el cuello del señor Moore, la retuerce con fuerza mientras este se desangra, luego la saca y deja caer el cadáver al suelo, este empieza a dejar un gran charco de sangre en el lugar. La Areida empieza a gritar de una manera horrible, mientras que Vi esta petrificada por lo que acaba de ver.

-Esto siempre será gracioso ¿no?, mi pequeña locura-  
-Claro que siempre lo será jajaja- responde Jinx mientras ríe exageradamente-.y ahora tu dile la verdad a mi "hermanita".  
Areida no reacciona, Jinx la abofetea  
-¡Que hables!- grita Jinx con histeria.  
-Vi…Ya sabías que somos tus padres adoptivos, pero hay más tras de eso- dice no es tu hermana, las encontramos a ambas en el derrumbe de la mina y decidimos salvarlas porque los mineros dijeron que gracias a una chica que derribó la pared de roca, ellos se habían salvado, esa mina era de la familia Moore y esos eran nuestros empleados, así que como agradecimiento les dimos una nueva vida fuera de ese ambiente hostil de las afueras de Piltóver, te hicimos creer que ella era tu hermana para hacer más fácil todo y pretendimos ocultar el pasado para que pudieras tener una vida nueva sin remordimientos del pasado-

Vi solo observa e intenta contener el llanto, está a punto de quebrarse, se tira de rodillas al suelo.

-Ustedes dijeron que nuestros padres habían muerto en ese derrumbe ¿eran empleados de ustedes?-pregunta Vi.

-No sabemos dónde están tus padres y tampoco los de Jinx-agrega Areida.  
-¡Miente!-grita no quiere admitir las cosas horribles que hizo e igual va a morir por ello-  
-¡Ya te dije que nosotros no somos los culpables de la muerte de tus padres Jinx! Por favor déjame ir con Vi y prometo que nos volverás a ver nunca- dice Areida.  
Jinx empieza a acercar el puñal lentamente a la garganta de Areida.  
-¡Detente Jinx! Los Moore pudieron habernos mentido pero jamás serían capaces de cometer un acto de crueldad como ese- Interrumpe Vi con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.  
-Tú no sabes nada, te la has pasado huyendo del pasado que te niegas a recordar- Interrumpe Jinx-. Mis padres están muertos por culpa de esta gentuza y los tuyos te abandonaron en alguna parte de Zaun ¿aún no lo recuerdas? Éramos aliadas, juntas sobreviviendo ante ese infierno.

Vi ya no sabe qué hacer ni en que pensar, su mundo se está viniendo abajo ante sus ojos.

¿Podrá hacer algo ahora?


	8. Un Adiós Escrito con Sangre

8\. "Un Adiós Escrito con Sangre" 

Vi está en un estado de desesperación e impotencia ante aquella escena, no sabe qué acción tomar, ya no puede ni pensar.

-Vi...Jinx... Siempre las amamos como a unas hijas, aunque hubiera querido hacer más por ustedes-dice Areida envuelta en llanto.

-Siempre te llamaré, madre, porque eso es lo que siempre fuiste para...

-Basta de mentiras-interrumpe Jinx terminando de acercar el puñal a la garganta de ós madre asesina.

Jinx clava el puñal en la garganta de Areida y la empuja al suelo, Vi se queda petrificada y con una cara de ruina en ella.

-¡Noooooo!-Vi lanza un grito desgarrador y rompe a llorar.

-Jajaja esto siempre será divertido "hermanita"- dice Jinx burlándose de ...Permíteme ayudarte a recordar.

Jinx se acerca lentamente a Vi, quien permanece con la cabeza agachada mientras el hombre misterioso observa.

-Yo...Yo confié en ti, yo llegué a quererla como a una madre, lo teníamos todo y ahora tú lo has destruido, ya no tengo nada...-dice Vi mientras coloca el núcleo Hextech en su nuca-. Tú nos lo has quitado, tú nos has arruinado ¡te mataré maldito monstruo!.

Vi se lanza contra el hombre enmascarado, gracias a que el prototipo de núcleo Hextech aumenta su fuerza y velocidad metabólica en un porcentaje.

-Yo me encargo de esto, señor bufón-dice Jinx haciéndole una seña con la mano al hombre enmascarado.

Jinx se abalanza sobre Vi y le lanza una patada, Vi no esperaba que Jinx le atacara, la bloquea de suerte pero esta la manda contra la escalera del atrio haciendo que Vi impacte fuertemente contra la escalera.

Vi grita con mucho dolor.  
-¿Qué haces Jinx? ¿No ves que todo es su culpa?.

-No hay peor ciego que aquel que no quiere ver. Él me ha mostrado la verdad, él me ha dado el poder para vengarme, ahora permite que te muestre tu pasado, por favor no te resistas-agrega Jinx mientras camina en dirección hacia Vi.

Vi se levanta rápidamente y empieza a lanzar puños contra Jinx, increíblemente esta esquiva sus puñetazos con una gran agilidad, Vi no se detiene y sigue lanzando ataques, está desenfrenada y ya no puede detenerse.

-Si no quieres quitarte yo te quitaré del camino-dice Vi muy alterada.

Jinx sonríe y después de esquivar uno de los golpes lanza una patada vertical que golpea a Vi en la parte superior de la cabeza, para luego rematarla con una segunda patada en su pecho que la manda en dirección a una de las paredes del atrio, Vi atraviesa la pared y queda tirada en los escombros, su núcleo hextech se ha averiado, le cuesta respirar y sangre brota de su cabeza. Jinx se acerca a Vi y la arrastra hasta una de las paredes, la fuerza que tiene Jinx ahora es tremenda, levanta a Vi y la apoya en la pared, en ese momento Vi se prepara para impactar un rodillazo en el abdomen de Jinx, pero justo antes de que lo intente Jinx saca otro puñal y lo clava completo en la pierna de Vi.

Vi da un estruendoso grito mientras poco a poco va perdiendo la fuerzas.

Jinx toma un frasco que traía guardado y lo rocía sobre la cara de Vi, el Bufón vuelve a aparecer para recitar el hechizo que retorcerá la mente de Vi, todo iba a terminar en una completa tragedia, pero en ese instante apareció Caitlyn con la pistola de uno de los guardias, afuera ya se escuchaban sirenas, aquellos estruendos habían alertado a las autoridades de la zona.

-¡Suéltala Jinx!-dice Caitlyn mientras apunta el arma a su cabeza.

Jinx voltea a mirarla y sonríe  
-¿Crees que me vas a detener?-replica Jinx aun levantando a Vi.

Jinx suelta a Vi preparándose prepara para atacar a Caitlyn

-Suficiente, mi querida locura, el tiempo aquí se nos ha acabado y aunque se tenga el poder para acabarlos a todos las órdenes del maestro son otras-el bufón desaparece del lugar como por arte de magia.

-Jajaja nos veremos luego princesita- agrega Jinx en un tono burlesco mientras emprende su huida.

Vi está inconsciente en el suelo, queda en muy mal estado y ha perdido mucha sangre por las heridas que le ha propiciado Jinx.

Su mundo se acaba de derrumbar ¿también terminará por derrumbarse ella?.


	9. En Pedazos

9\. "En Pedazos"

Dos misteriosos seres se reúnen en el techo de uno de los edificios de Piltóver.

-No tiene caso que la llevemos con nosotros eso sólo nos retrasaría, además no pudiste hechizar a la otra chica lo que haría que tuviéramos que evitar a una persona más.

-No esperábamos que apareciera esa chica y nos quitara ese preciado minuto, el lado bueno es que le hemos dejado un gran contra tiempo a Piltóver con esa niña loca suelta y la otra tal vez no sobreviva o enloquezca cuando todos sus recuerdos vuelvan.

-Has jugado demasiado con ese par de niñas y ya varios se percataron de nuestra presencia, el del sombrero está a punto de dar con nuestro paradero de nuevo y esos codiciosos invocadores Noxianos no paran de seguirnos el rastro, ese maldito verdugo de los nigromantes no se va a rendir tan fácil.

-El caos siempre será gracioso ¿ahora a dónde?.

-Los Noxianos ya han de saber que estamos en Piltóver, así que esperarán que huyamos hacia el puerto de Aguas Turbias, iremos directo a su patria, necesitamos unos contenedores humanos para borrar nuestro rastro por completo, conozco un lugar donde podemos conseguirlo sin que se percaten de nuestra energía.

-¿Ahora a qué decadente lugar de Valoran iremos, Fidd?.

-Piedra de sangre Shaco...Piedra de sangre...

Una infinita cantidad de imágenes pasan en frente de Vi, escucha voces, siente dolor, percibe sensaciones y nada se detiene, van y vienen, una y otra vez, ve lo sucedido en la mina, ve cuando entró como protegida a aquel grupo criminal, todo el dolor que causó, todas las fechorías que realizó, ve a Jinx a su lado en varias escenas, de repente todo se empieza a volver más oscuro, horribles imágenes atormentan su cabeza, sangre, monstruos y risas macabras.

-Quítenmelos...Quítenmelos...Quítenmelos...- repite Vi mientras despierta lentamente de su estado de inconsciencia.

Vi finalmente despierta, está en una camilla, empieza a mirar a su alrededor y todo lo que aconteció aquella noche empieza a volver a su cabeza. Vi se quiebra una vez más.

Vi empieza a gritar muy fuerte, intenta levantarse pero no puede, está atada de manos y pies.

-Apliquen un sedante, de nuevo está perdiendo el control, se va a lastimar- dice un médico.

Cuando le aplican el sedante Vi poco a poco vuelve recostarse en la camilla y quedarse dormida.

-Tu nunca quisiste entender, tu siempre buscaste como huir, tu siempre quisiste escapar, renunciaste a tu vida y a mí, ahora los has perdido todo-dice Jinx.

Vi despierta de golpe, esta vez más calmada, todo le da vueltas, mira a su alrededor y mientras lo hace escucha una voz conocida.

-¿Vi?- dice despertando.

Caitlyn se acerca un poco más para que Vi pueda verla sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Cait ¿Dónde estoy?-dice Vi mientras vuelve en sí y su mente re-acomoda todos los hechos.

-Estas en el hospital Moore- contesta Caitlyn.

-Moore...Moore ¿Moore?-

Vi está a punto de perder el control de nuevo, su respiración se agita y sus ojos se abren por completo.

-¡Vi! Cálmate, por favor cálmate, respira, yo te lo explicaré todo pero necesito que estés estable.

Vi observa a Caitlyn con sus ojos aún desorbitantes, poco a poco se va estabilizando y su respiración se normaliza.

-Debemos ir a buscar a Jinx ¿Dónde está ella? ¡Dime!- agrega Vi.

-No sabemos dónde está Jinx y no es como si hubiera sido ayer lo que te sucedió.

-¿A qué te refieres?.

-Han pasado 5 semanas desde que ocurrió lo de la mansión ¿A caso no recuerdas en qué estado terminaste? Casi te pierdo ¿sabes?-dice Caitlyn con lágrimas en los ojos.

Vi recuerda que escuchó la voz de Caitlyn mientras se desvanecía sobre aquel tapete ensangrentado.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien Vi-dice Caitlyn mientras abraza a Vi y la aprieta fuerte contra su pecho.

Está algo aturdida aún, pero siente la calidez y tranquilidad que le transmite Caitlyn.

-Sé que estas en pedazos en este momento, pero volverás, yo sé que seguirás adelante, más fuerte que nunca.


End file.
